1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a thermal transfer printing apparatus, and more particularly is directed to improvements in a thermal transfer printing apparatus of the type in which a thermal head having heating elements arranged along a substantially straight line is pressed against a platen with a ribbon or sheet carrying thermally transferable dye material and printing paper interposed therebetween for the selective transfer of the dye material to the printing paper in dependence on the selective energization of the heating elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a thermal transfer printing apparatus of the type described above, the heating elements provided on the thermal head are necessarily spaced from each other so that each element can be heated substantially independently of the adjacent elements. By reason of the resulting gaps between the heating elements of the thermal head, there is deficient transfer of dye material to the printing paper at the regions corresponding to the gaps with the result that the overall density of the printed image and the resolution thereof are less than desired.